Inception 2: Lost
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Post Film. The team forgot one very important thing: no action goes without consequence. Inception could never be that easy. Sequel, where the team joins forces to take part in another inception and this time, one of them is at serious risk. Chapt 3 Up!
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:_

_I thought about this idea for weeks, thinking it through fully and now, the first chapter is finally complete._

**_Warnings:_**

_Through out this story there will many couples discussed: (Cobb/Mal, Cobb/Ariadne, Arthur/Ariadne, Arthur/Mal, Arthur/Eames) but please know now, that this will eventually end with Cobb/Ariadne. _

_This story is also very much a spoiler on the television show 'Lost.' I am basing it, somewhat, on the concept (to a certain extent of course) SPOILER ALERT. _

_Disclaimer: I cannot, nor will ever, create a story with an idea as great as Mr. Nolan. I bow down to you, sir. _

_Please Review. I worked so hard on this, you have no idea. _

**Chapter One:**

_Post Film- Two Months Later_

**Los Angeles, United States of America**

His eyelids tore open; a sudden spark of sunlight catching his blue pupils. He inhaled a gasp of fresh air as he lifted his head above the bank of the ocean shore.

He counted, first within his brain capacity, and then within the limits of his pitch. "1 Mississippi. 2 Mississippi. 3 Mississippi." He had to wait for the perfect moment; this mission was all about timing.

He glanced down at the salt water washing away underneath his half clothed body frame. And then he heard _it_. It was exactly what he was waiting for.

He leveled himself upward upon his knees, his arms throwing themselves upon a petite frame as he screamed out, with a gleeful laugh "Got ya!"

The little boy, James, 5, squirmed within the boundaries of his fathers arms and laughed as his father used his thick fingers to tickle his small underarms. "No, fair Daddy!"

Cobb smiled down at the boy, running a small hand through his golden locks. "What's not fair, sport?"

Suddenly, a weak wave hit the back of him and he turned around to see his daughter laughing, almost manically. She pointed at him, holding a lollipop within her left hand as she said, "You can't catch me!"

Phillipa, 7, chuckled and ran away from her father as he followed her, while shouting "Oh yes I can, Princess!"

Miles and his wife Angeline were sitting upon the sand and watching the scene before them unfold. Angeline was the first to speak "Vous faire croit qu'il est content?"

Miles took a sip of his afternoon vanilla bean tea, nodding and grinning while whispering back to his wife "I really do, Angeline." He chuckled, periodically, as he watched his son in law play with the sand upon the LA beach. "Yes, he seems genuinely happy."

**Mombassa, Kenya**

"Blow on it-" his brown eyebrows were scrunched upward as he held the two dice within his grasp.

Yusuf rolled his eyes as he observed the scenario before him. The young blonde did as he was told and she giggled as the Englishman threw his dice down upon the green felted game table.

The dealer almost sighed as he announced "Number 7."

Eames, along with the entire crowd that he had gathered, began to cheer immensely as the British man gathered his newfound fortune. He turned his head toward his friend and stated, "I believe that's fifty thousand pounds."

"I don't understand how you do it." Yusuf was dumbfounded, as he gathered he watched his friend gather the casinos chips within his hands.

Eames gazed at the pretty blonde to his right, smiling at her as he passed her one thousand pounds worth in chips. "Here you are, darlin'." He winked at her seconds later, smirking as he said, "You were a great help."

He turned his back to her moments later, neither caring nor noticing the blush on the young woman's face. The Forger let his face relax as he pointed towards the elevators "Let's go bother Arthur, shall we?"

Yusuf rolled his eyes but laughed shortly; Eames was certainly a strange fellow.

**Paris, France**

Ariadne's eyes narrowed dramatically. As she sat upon her bed, in the small dorm room, her hands rolled over the buttons of the remote control rapidly.

Books of Architecture surrounded her as if she was an island and they were her sea. She groaned softly, as her eyes almost blurred from the amount of horrible television that seemed to be playing upon her Panasonic.

As her eyes almost shifted closed from boredom, her cell phone suddenly gave out a ring underneath the endless amount of book covers. She bit down on her bottom lip and tried to push away the pages in time to pick up, or at least screen the call.

She smiled seconds later, pressing the talk button on the small gadget, holding it to her ear and greeting "Hello?"

"_Hey. I hope I'm not bothering you. I know you have an exam tomorrow-"_

Ariadne nodded at Cobb's statement, her irises peering over her textbooks before replying "No, I was-" she paused, lying "Taking a break."

"_How's the new teacher treating you?"_

"He's fine. He doesn't hold a candle to Miles though." She stood up, lifting herself onto her feet, her red and matching pajamas presenting themselves. "How are James and Phillipa?"

"_Fantastic_." There was a slight pause before he continued, "_They miss you_."

She smiled and turned off her television, manually, before saying "I miss them too. I'll send gifts through Arthur next week-"

"_That's actually why I'm calling, Ariadne_." He cleared his throat before asking, "_Do you know where he is? Saito has been asking for him_."

"Yeah." She ran a hand through her brown hair before replying "He's with Eames and Yusuf in Mombassa. Apparently he wanted a tour of the place or something."

"I'll let him know. Thank you." She could hear him breathing through the phone, almost in a sigh as he continued, "Well, I'll let you get back to your work. Take Care, Ariadne. Good luck with the exam."

She nodded as if he could see her and spoke into the receiver with a chuckle "Thanks, Cobb." Seconds later, she closed the conversation, her eyes painfully heavy as she gazed upon the enormous hill of books that needed to be memorized by the next morning.

**Mombassa, Kenya**

_"Been flying a lot."_

_"What?"_

_"That Golden pass that they gave us, I've been using it."_

"Look who's got, 'Nyama Choma." Eames shouted, closing the door behind him as he watched Arthur shush him back instantly.

Eames squinted, watching the television set that Arthur was clearly too obsessed with.

"_Every Friday night, I fly from LA to Tokyo or Singapore, Sydney. And I get off and I have a drink and then I fly home." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because I want it to crash, Kate." _

Used tissues and empty tea mugs surrounded Arthur as he glared at the episode of 'Lost.'

"Have they died yet?" Eames asked, ripping apart one of his ribs from the box of food.

Arthur glared up at him, with a sour look, before he asked through a baffled sneeze "They _die_?"

"Oh." Eames grinned widely before saying "Spoiler Alert. But anyway-" he sat down on the living room recliner before asking "How are you feeling, mate?"

Arthur almost scoffed. "I've obviously been better, Eames."

Eames shook his head, sighing as he muttered "How one gets sick on this humid climate is beyond me." He licked his fingers from the peanut sauce and then said "Saito's been calling for us."

"I know. Cobb just called." Arthur replied, a hand running upon his forehead to try to measure his fever, medieval style.

Eames crossed his left leg over his right, his eyes wide as he asked, "So, what are we going to do?"

"Nothing." Arthur replied, picking up a tissue and wiping his running nose "We are not infiltrated with this. We are just tourists. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Tourists who apparently have a chemist friend in the dream sharing business?" Eames questioned, his eyebrows knitted.

Arthur looked over at the door for a moment "Where is Yusuf anyway?"

"I don't bloody well know." Eames paused, taking another bite from his rib before continuing, "Probably with his family. Why? Do you miss him?"

Arthur almost smiled. "He sure beats hanging out with you."

"Stop breaking my heart, darlin." He turned his attention towards the screen and then once again to Arthur who seemed to be sucked back into the action of the television show. "Well-" It took almost three full seconds before the Englishman stood up, threw out his garbage and murmured, "This is boring me. I'm going to find our wonderful Chemist."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't be of any entertainment to you." Arthur rolled his eyes, coughing, sneezing and running his Kleenex underneath his nose between intervals.

But when Arthur turned around to see why it was taking Eames so long to produce a come back, he noticed that he had already left. He smiled quickly and jumped off the sofa, pushing the tissues off of himself before grabbing the apartment telephone.

"Hello operator? Get me 'Proclus Global'. Tell Mr. Saito that Arthur is calling." There was a small pause before he stated, a smirk on his mouth "Yes, he'll know exactly what this is regarding."

**Los Angeles, United States of America**

Dom bit down on his bottom lip as he curved the top brick of the building he was creating; on _paper_, for the first time in a long time. His pencil ran through his fingers as he sketched, frustrated as he tried to remember how to start a bargeboard.

He tried it once and then twice but soon quickly gave up, throwing his pencil down onto the table of his workshop.

He pulled out his cell phone and wrote a quick message before sending it into the digital universe.

Minutes later, after attempting to re-draw the landscape (perhaps that's what was missing) he received a message back:

_To: D Cobb_

_From Ariadne_

_RE: They hang from the projecting board of a roof. Try drawing it from the top first._

Dom glanced over at the piece of paper, his penciled fingers following the specific directions of his young Architect.

About ten minutes later, he had finished his first blue print in almost three years. He sighed happily, weighing his head in his hands from relief before texting back a quick 'thank you' to Ariadne.

"Comment pouvoir nous gardons ceci de lui?" Angeline's loud voice screamed from the ceiling above his head.

He could hear, faintly, Miles answering, "Angeline, we cannot. Non nous ne pouvons pas."

"What can't you tell me?" Cobb asked, leaning against the frame of his kitchen doorway.

Miles and Angeline looked at each other, holding grocery bags in their hands as Miles whispered, bewildered "Dom, I didn't know you were home."

"What's going on, Miles?" He asked the question, firmly but calmly. When he didn't answer, he looked over at his ex-mother in law. "Angeline, please."

The woman shook her head and pointed to her husband with her free hand, before saying in her thick French accent "_He_ must tell you." She walked away from them quickly, going upstairs to say goodnight to her grandchildren.

"What's going on?" Cobb asked, feeling slightly impatient and worried.

Miles exhaled lightly, placing groceries into the fridge and upon the counters of the kitchen before replying, "Yusuf is missing."

"Missing?"

"Yes, since last night." Miles answered. "He took him."

Cobb looked at him in worriment "_Who_ took him?"

Miles closed his eyes briefly before saying quickly, in a most angry fashion "How could you even, possibly, begin to think that your actions would not have any consequences?"

Cobb took a took breath inward, pondering as Miles continued "The man was militarized, Dom!"

"Wait a second-" Domenic broke the yelling, asking in a quiet tone "_Fischer_ took him?"

"Yes." Miles spoke softly, his light eyes glaring down onto his son-in-law "He knows."

"But-" Cobb caught his breath, running his hands through his blond hair before saying, "_How _is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure exactly, Dom. But he wants a favor in exchange for Yusuf."

"What kind of favor?"

Miles sighed briefly, his eyes almost closing as he whispered "Inception."

_Authors Note:_

_So, what do you think so far?_

_Please let me know in a review. _

_Take Care! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: _

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews!_

_This chapter was a whole lot of fun to write. _

_I hope you like it too!_

**Chapter 2:**

**_Mombassa, Kenya_**

"Anything to drink, gentlemen?" Robert Fischer wiped the corners of his mouth with a white serviette. His blue eyes glared at the two men sitting on either side of him. He swallowed down a piece of steak and placed his eating utensils on either of the edges of his plate before noticing that the two men were shaking their heads at his offer. "Now, which one of you impersonated my Uncle?"

Eames' brown eyes narrowed and he almost smiled as he raised a few subtle fingers, as if it were a recognizable symbol.

Robert nodded slowly, observing him as he grabbed his wine glass before saying "You were really very good." He paused and drank down his red wine before asking "Tell me-" his eyebrows perked upward "do you ever think about becoming an actor?"

Arthur looked down at the watch that he was wearing on his left wrist. It took all the energy in him not to cough as he felt a tickle creeping up within his nostrils.

"Everyday, sir." Eames replied. He was, of course, he failed actor and the issue did bother him truly.

Arthur sighed, looking towards the Fischer and inquired, "I'm sorry, but whom exactly are we waiting for?"

Robert placed his wine glass down on his mahogany table and removed his blackberry from his pant pocket before reading the name off the e-mail. "Domenic Cobb." He placed his phone back into his pocket and asked through a laugh "Or, should I say, 'Mr. Charles'?"

Arthur's eyebrows shot upward at the recognition. He placed a hand on his forehead, wiping away a few drops of sweat that were falling from his eyebrows. He needed to be in bed, drinking honey lemon tea and eating soup, not going through this personal hell. "What's taking him so long?" He turned over to Eames, in an utmost frustration.

Eames could not help but smirk. "Well, if I know Cobb-" he halted, flipping his totem, poker chip, in his pocket over and over before continuing "And I do. I can bet my whole life's savings that he's taking a little side trip to Paris to enjoy the scenery."

"Paris?" Fischer asked, confused "Shouldn't he be a little more worried about his work associate than the view from the Eiffel Tower?"

Arthur's eyes widened "He's bringing _her_?"

"As I said, I can bet my whole life's savings." Eames chuckled briefly, admitting "It won't be much but- I can bet it if you want."

Arthur inhaled softly, tension climbing in his throat. "Why would he even get her involved?"

"I'm sorry-" Robert interrupted, his voice calm as he asked, "Whom exactly are we speaking about?"

Eames was the one to answer, after a few moments of silence. "The architect." Arthur peered at him in a state of worriment, his eyes once again looking over at his watch. It would be 2:25 in Paris right now-

**Paris, France**

"A NAS is a single storage device that operates on data files, while a SAN is a local network of multiple devices that operate on disk blocks." Ariadne stated to Professor Thomas, taking a breath before asking "Right?" He nodded, picking up his briefcase and looking over at the empty lecture hall.

"Is there anything else, Ariadne?"

"Yes, one more thing." She nodded, pulling her book bag over her shoulders "And the Romans used more than one order of columns in Tiried Arcades, right?"

The Professor smiled at her sheepishly and then nodded while saying through a light chuckle "You did fine, Ariadne. Stop your worrying."

She grinned at him softly, her mind telling her that the Professor wanted nothing more than for her to leave him alone. She nodded, stated a goodbye to him and left towards the exit of the lecture hall.

"Excuse me, Miss-" a masculine voice came from behind her just as she turned the corner of the lecture hall. She turned at the tenor, finding it rather familiar as it continued to flow "Do you know where I could find the cafeteria?"

A look mixed with happyness and confuson overflowed her as she saw Domenic Cobb leaning against one of the wall's of the University. She didn't know what to do exactly. Should she hug him? Shake his hand? Wave from a relatively safe distance? Instead, she smiled and walked towards him while saying "Cobb? What are you doing in Paris?"

"I'm here to get you." He leaned himself off the wall and uncrossed his arms while muttering "Unfortunately, the circumstances of me being here are not quite as simple as going to the cafeteria."

"What do you mean?" She asked worriedly, watching his forhead wrinkle from tension.

He sighed out softly and pushed out a plane ticket towards her while saying "Come on. I'll explain it to you on the flight over."

**Mombassa, Kenya**

"Is he safe?" Eames asked, moving his bishop chess piece on one of the empty squares on the chessboard.

Fischer moved his chess piece, in deep thought and replied "He is. I don't intend to hurt anyone Mr. Eames. I am not a murderer." He smiled and then pointed towards the table saying, "It seems that I have won once again."

Eames almost rolled his eyes as he could hear Arthur mumbling something about time and how it's being wasted. "I'm sorry, Arthur? Would you like to play as well?"

Arthur groaned, his head being held up by his elbow as he looked over at the doorway. "We've been here nearly 12 hours."

"Well-" Fischer leered at him through the corners of both his lips and eyes "Maybe you'll think twice before committing another felony."

"Then maybe you should not ask us to commit the same type of felony."

"I am trying to spare you all a life time in prison." Robert declared, crossing his right leg over his left "You should be thanking me."

Arthur stayed quiet at that, except for a minor sneeze moments later.

The double doors suddenly flew open to reveal a body guard of Fischer's who announced "They're here."

Eames grinned at his correct assumption and Arthur stared at the doors wide-eyed watching both Dom and Ariadne walk into the large dark room.

Cobb nodded at the two familiar men in greeting while Ariadne let out a small smile at both of them. "How are you, darlin'?" Eames asked her and she nodded at him in response.

"Ah, Mr. Charles-" Fischer waved his hand at Domenic, pointing to an empty seat at the dinning table before asking, "Would you care to have a seat?"

He shook his head, walking towards the three men, Ariadne following closely behind him as he asked, "Where is Yusuf?"

"He's very safe." He picked up one of his chess kings and flicked its edges before commenting, "He's working on a new sedative for the inception right now actually."

Dom shook his head, walking towards Fischer, a laugh forming on his lips before asking "_How_ do you remember?"

He placed down the king piece, removed his blackberry from his pocket and spoke into it "Bring it in." He smiled at Cobb before pointing to Ariadne and saying "She can wait outside."

"Why do I have to wait outside?"

"Perhaps it would be best, Ariadne." Arthur suggested, his eyebrows rising upward as his lips pursed.

Ariadne bit down on her bottom lip but Cobb intervened "If she wants to stay, she can."

The doors opened moments later and Ariadne couldn't help but smile at Dom and then at Fischer, in retaliation, who was eyeing her carefully. One of the wealthy man's bodyguards brought in a large briefcase and placed it on the center of the table, the gentlemen and lady crowding around it. The bodyguard opened it and then left the room moments later, playing with a pistol that hung on his belt chain.

Inside the briefcase was a machine much like the PASIV but instead of a loop on the outside of it, it had a square design. "What is it?" Eames was the first to ask.

Cobb examined the machine with his eyes only, waiting patiently for the answer. "It's called an 'Inceptor.'" Fischer turned to 'Mr. Charles' and said, "It registers unusual brain activity." He closed the briefcase, walking away from the group as he continued "After my Uncle, Browning, found out about my decision to break apart my Father's empire, he suggested to me that we use it to find out if somehow someone had incepted the idea into my mind. He was right, of course." His tongue flicked his bottom lip rapidly before he stated "That's why you're all here."

"And you want us to put an idea in someone's mind-" Arthur started "But whose?"

"Saito turned his back against mine. I wish to return the favor." Robert quirked "I need you to make him decide to quit the business so that he can spend more time with his family."

"That's our motive?" Ariadne asked, her mind trying to retain all the information.

"It's impossible." Cobb jumped in, shaking his head "He knows us far too well. It could never work. His subconscious would know it was a set up."

"Then you all go to prison." Robert ushered, his lips thick with bitterness.

"No." Ariadne shook her head, looking over at Cobb. This was not fair to him; he had just gotten home to his children. They could figure this out. "We'll figure this out."

Eames nodded in agreement, "She's right. We just need time."

"One day to figure out a proposal, gentlemen-" Fischer looked over at Ariadne, disregarding her from the gender grouping. He placed a cell phone that he had in his jacket pocket on the desk in front of him before saying, "When you have it figured out. Give me a call."

**Mombassa, Kenya –Two hours later**

"I just don't understand why he had to bring you into this." Arthur commented to Ariadne, looking over at Cobb who was sitting alone and scribbling down ideas onto a notepad that one of Fischer's bodyguards had brought him an hour earlier.

Ariadne shrugged her shoulders, passing him a Kleenex, as he was about to sneeze, and saying "Perhaps he feels that he isn't ready to build on his own yet."

"Mal has been gone for three years, Ariadne." Arthur breathed out, his eyes burning him "I understand what a mourning period is, but don't you think that's kind of a long time to hold onto someone?" He looked over at his friend and watched Eames pass him a piece of paper. Seconds later after reading the paper, Dom scrunched it up and shook his head at the Forger, disappointed.

Ariadne tilted her head to the side towards Arthur as she whispered "Perhaps you've never been in love, Arthur." She stood up off her feet and walked over towards the 'Inceptor' machine while Arthur thought about the statement she had told him. Actually, he had been in love… once.

**Mombassa, Kenya- 4 hours later**

"'_We are the producers of our own thinking'_." Ariadne grinned at Cobb and sat down across from him on the bench that was in the corner of the dark room.

Dom gazed up at her, a small smile on his own face as he asked "Richard Carlson?"

She nodded slowly, brushing her brown hair out of her face as she said, "Ironically enough, in our case, I don't think that has much truth to it."

He almost chuckled at that but then his eyes fell immediately to the blank paper in front of him. Her lips pursed as she asked "Nothing yet?"

"Nothing at all, actually." He sighed slowly and then snickered before saying "It's as if my mind is blank. I can't think of anything."

Ariadne nodded, pondering for a moment on the topic before saying "Maybe that's the problem. The mind has to wander, maybe you should just walk around the city for a while." He glared at her, listening to her suggestion as she spoke it "That's what I do when I can't think of a design. I look at the world around me; I draw from stuff I know. Maybe, you should too."

His eyes narrowed, as he comprehended the intelligent idea. He stood up off his chair, taking his notepad with him while saying "Okay, get your jacket."

Her eyebrows knitted upward as she asked, "You want me to come with me you?"

Cobb was about to reply to her question when Arthur's screams came from the other side of the dark room "I've got it!"

Dom's eyes glowed as he threw the notepad down onto the desk and marched over to where Arthur and Eames were sitting, near the chessboard. "Okay, let's hear it." He ordered, crossing his arms across his chest as Ariadne walked towards the group of three.

Arthur took a large gulp of his apple tea, to clear his sick sinuses, before starting "Well, Saito knows his real world down to the carpets in his mistress' apartments, right?" Cobb nodded, listening intently as Arthur continued "We have to get him into a place he doesn't know."

"Like a hotel?" Ariadne asked.

"No. That's too simple." Cobb interjected.

"Exactly." Arthur smiled, a smirk tugging at his lips "I started thinking about how I would much rather be sitting at my hotel room right now watching the season finale of 'Lost' when something struck me."

Eames moaned in annoyance at his obsession with the television show "Oh God, please let it have been lightning."

Arthur gave Eames a quick evil glare before continuing "What if we bring Saito here, to discuss some type of pseudo job proposal but then when we get on a plane to get to the States but here's the catch- we trick him into believing that our plane crashes. It will be a dream, of course. But he won't have to know that. And from his dismay, he'll start to become more stressed and then when he has completely lost all hope, then we-"

"Then we can plant the idea." Dom's eyes widened at the brilliance of it. "I'm calling Fischer." He moved towards the cell phone that rested in the middle of the table and dialed the phone number.

_Authors Note:_

_Did you enjoy this chapter?_

_Please, let me know in a review. _

_Take Care!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note:_

_I appreciate all the wonderful feedback I've been receiving. _

_Thank you so much!_

**Chapter 3**

_**Mombassa, Kenya**_

Eames was sitting next to Fischer, his hands on a bunch of photographs of the Saito family and of their friends. Robert sat jaw clenched, his eyes peering over at the Forger with intensity. This man had been the reason as to why his senses had been tricked into believing that insatiable catharsis. He cleared his throat after a few seconds and asked, "What do you think?"

"I have to study them, research them down to the very fine and minor details- then I'll let you know." He scanned the pictures over, his brown eyes deciding that he should pay close attention to 'Chiyo' when she arrived; Saito's wife. Perhaps, her mannerisms would come in handy in the near future.

Arthur sat alone at the large dinning desk as he scanned over a computer and took a spoonful of 'Ugali' into his mouth. He swallowed down the porridge quickly, immediately regretting the after taste. "Cobb, this tastes awful."

He turned over to him, his blue eyes no longer transfixed on a photo of his children but on his Point Man. He smiled lightly, shifting on the bench as his lips stated, "It's good for you, Arthur." He raised his eyebrows at him, explaining "It will help you feel better."

Arthur took another bite of the national dish, his tongue darting the flavor before he grabbed his coffee mug and took a sip. "What did Saito say again?"

Cobb bit down on his bottom lip, glancing up at the distraction of the door opening to reveal Ariadne but then quickly averting his gaze back to Arthur as he mentioned, "He'll be here tonight. He's bringing his wife and his ears. He said our proposal better blow him away."

"And it will." Ariadne sat down on the other side of the bench that Dom was sitting at and placed down a large brown bag. She smiled at Cobb for a moment, before saying, "Now, which one did you have?"

"Turkey." He replied, removing the breakfast sandwich from the bag and then saying "And you have turkey with mustard, Eames had chicken and Fischer had the vegetarian."

Both Eames and Fischer stood up and walked over towards the bench, their hands both calmly in their pockets as they picked up their sandwiches and sat down next to Arthur at the dining room table.

"So, what is this masterful 'plan' that you two spent all night, apparently, producing?" Eames asked, taking a bite from his breakfast pannini.

Fischer's hearing passages focused on the small bench in the corner of the dark room. "Well-" Cobb started, swallowing his food before continuing, "How do you feel about selling shares?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you sell your company to Saito, or at least pretend to, in his eyes, you both win. But when we create the dream simulation of the crash, we plant the idea that he wants to sell all his shares back to you because he wants to spend time with his family." Ariadne explained, using a napkin to wipe the corners of her mouth.

Robert couldn't help himself but grin. "It's not a bad idea. It could work."

He looked over at Eames who was trying to shy away from Arthur's hands that were trying to steal some of his sandwich.

"Please?" Arthur begged "We're friends, Eames." He pushed aside his porridge and spoke with gleeful hope.

Eames shook his head, stood up from the table and walked towards the chess board while saying in a scoff "Since when are we mates, Arthur'?" He pointed to the board and then to Fischer "It's my turn to be the victor." Fischer shrugged his shoulder and nodded. Besides, they had no roles until Saito presented himself anyway.

Arthur turned to Ariadne, smiling sweetly but she shook her head and hid her sandwich away from him "It's not good for you, Arthur. I'm sorry."

He then let his brown pupils fixated on the Extractor "Cobb, buddy-"

But before he could finish, Dom interrupted him a shake of his head and a straight "No," that made Arthur realize that getting sick was one of the most horrible things that had ever happened to him.

_**Mombassa, Kenya –3 hours later**_

The double doors of the dark room opened to reveal Yusuf holding a medium seized brown box within his hands. The team smiled at him, Cobb turning his attention away from his atlas and standing up to greet him with a handshake. "I'm sorry about all this-," he whispered to him, honestly.

Yusuf shook his head softly and replied back to him, their hands still in each other's grip "Please, Mr. Cobb." He paused, let go of the handshake and continued, "That wasn't the first time I've been blind folded and taken advantage of."

Eames' eyebrows perked upward at the comment and chuckled at the sexual nature of the phrase. "Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself."

"Very much, yes." Yusuf replied, making it obviously clear that he did not understand the sexual affinity in relation. "Mr. Fischer has been very kind with me. I've been brewing all types of sedatives- one's that I could have never dreamed of creating if it wasn't for him."

Arthur wiped his nose with a Kleenex and cut in "No pun intended."

"So, I am assuming that you have found a solution for our chemical problem?" Robert asked, his arms crossed upon his chest as he leaned against the dining room table.

"What chemical problem?" Ariadne asked, her eyes looking around at the men surrounding her. She then turned her attention to Dom, who was suddenly very interested in his atlases. "What is he talking about, Cobb?"

He cleared his throat, looking up at her before muttering, "The sedative that we have to take has to be extremely powerful and lucid."

"Why is that a problem?" Her nose scrunched as she waited for the answer.

"It's a problem because you won't be allowed to take it, Ariadne." Eames explained, his voice tense and filled with regret.

"Why not?" She almost shouted it, she was very angry. After all this time and the plans she and Cobb had created, why were they not going to let her join them? If this was a sexist notion, she was going to hurt the hell out of something.

Yusuf's tenor simplified as he started "Because-"

"Stop." Dom raised his hand upward and shook his head "Saito is going to be joining us in about-" he took a quick glance at watch and spoke "6 hours. We have a lot of work to do until then. I suggest we do it."

Ariadne watched the Extractor shift him down onto the bench behind him before deciding to sit down on the bench herself. She was baffled and extremely annoyed. Why the hell were they not going to allow her to come with them? As she glanced around the room, observing the rest of the group get back to their own tasks, she murmured "What's going on, Cobb?"

"Let's just get back to work. Okay?" His replied firmly, pushing over the Atlas toward her.

She shook her head, angrily while saying "No. I need to understand what's happening."

"No, you don't." He raised his voice slightly, the others starting to look over at them "You don't need to know _anything_."

"But-"

"It's not your damn place, alright?" He ushered, his lips thick with bitterness.

She licked her lip softly, her eyes softening. Quickly, a look of hurt became written upon her features and Cobb immediately felt guilty. He should not have raised his voice like that to her, especially after everything she had helped him with and was continuing to assist him with.

She nodded slowly, a small smirk of anger on her mouth as she said, "You're absolutely right." She stood up then, fixing her red scarf around her neck before saying "I'm going to take a walk."

As she left, Arthur held Cobb's gaze from across the room. "You didn't have to be so harsh on her, Cobb."

Domenic stayed silent for a few seconds before picking up his pencil and saying "Better now, then later." He drew waves on the piece of paper, strong ones that were crystal clear before saying "But she'll be back. Just like last time." He cleared his throat, looked up at his team members and then ordered, "Now get back to work."

_**Mombassa, Kenya- 5 hours later**_

"This-" Yusuf displayed the small bottle to the group and passed it around "Will give us at least five hours of time upon the aircraft, which is approximately, 12.5 days upon the shore in the dream world."

"Will that be enough?" Arthur asked Cobb, his eyes focusing on information upon the Saito clan on his computer.

Dom nodded slowly, looking over at the closed door but then back to Arthur as he stated, "It should be." He pointed down to the body of water between Africa and Asia before saying "I just need to figure out the beach print."

"Can you-" Arthur stopped himself and rephrased the question "I mean, will Mal let you?"

Fischer looked over at Eames, suddenly remembering that Cobb had some type of troubled past. He remembered a French woman, black curls and brown piercing eyes. He shuddered at the thought.

Cobb stayed silent, Eames suddenly smelling the chemical and squinting at the awful fragrance. "This smells like garlic."

Yusuf smiled "I changed it. I used a heavy dose of natural herbs, hoping that maybe Miss. Ariadne would be joining us again."

Eames chuckled, looking over at the shut door before commenting "It doesn't seem like that will be happening."

Dom rolled his eyes at the group, muttering, "Give her a few more hours. She's probably just taking in the sights."

"Hopefully." Arthur sighed, coughing a few moments later.

_**Mombassa, Kenya- 7 hours later**_

"Anything that needs special attention?" Cobb inquired, sitting beside Arthur who was still using his computer to search the Saito clan.

He shook his head, making tiny squares with his computer mouse before saying "Just something about 'defense mechanisms'. But nothing that needs examining."

Cobb breathed in softly before saying "You said that the last time, Arthur. And then you disappointed me." He had greatly, with the non-realization that Fischer's subconscious was militarized. He had almost not been able to make it back to his children. If it hadn't been for Ariadne; he looked at the closed door, his soul filling with worriment.

Arthur noticed the side glance, his voice tense before he said, "You didn't answer my question before."

"When Ariadne comes back, I'll have her create the prints by herself. That way, Mal can't know the structure."

"Cobb, Ariadne isn't coming back." Arthur took out his cell phone from his pocket and decided to dial her number.

Dom took the phone away from him rapidly and muttered, "Give her just a few more hours."

"You've already said that once today." Arthur rolled his eyes and reached for the cellular but the extractor was too quick for him.

He walked away, leaving the Point man by himself as he declared, "She can't come under with us."

"Why not? We need her. There's a large chance that the sedative won't even affect her." Arthur pointed out, Yusuf listening intently with his head turned away from them as he played with his chemicals.

"I'm not willing to take that chance, Arthur." Cobb stated softly, his back turned to him as he continued to walk towards his maps of the Indian and Pacific Ocean.

_**Mombassa, Kenya- 10 hours later**_

"Is there anything that my men can get you, Mr. Saito?" Fischer asked, a bodyguard standing around the table seated with the members of the group. "A scotch or a glass or red wine?"

"Perhaps it would be better if I was completely sober for this meeting." Saito replied, looking around the table at the odd assortment of men.

"Yes, that would be best." Robert agreed, folding his hands into a knuckle formation as he dismissed his bodyguards.

"I'm not sure how aware of this you are, Mr. Saito but I have a machine called an 'interceptor'." Fischer started, smiling as he continued, "I am quite aware that you have tried to incept an idea into my mind along with the gentlemen surrounding you."

Saito's face fell blank, his lips thinning as he contemplated the notion in his mind. "I had no idea that such a machine existed."

"I am quite aware of that fact, as well." Robert breathed out before proceeding with his pseudo proposal "You see, these gentlemen have been trying, for the past two days, to convince me not to press charges against you and them."

"But then we came up with an idea." Cobb smiled "One that does not have to extracted or incepted. One that we find quite reasonable, considering the alternative which is life in prison."

Saito held a straight poker face. "Where is your Architect Mr. Cobb?"

Dom honestly wished that he knew himself. "She's taking in the sights." He lied, hoping that she was doing as he had said. "The proposal is that if you agree to handing over half of your shares to Fischer, he will sell you all of his." Cobb nodded once before continuing, "We will, all, need to accompany you back to Japan so that we can see the signing of the papers with our own eyes and then we will proceed, with life, as before this meeting."

Saito closed his eyelids shortly, "When do we leave?"

_**Mombassa, Kenya- 12 hours later**_

"You're not coming?" Eames asked Cobb, as Arthur and Yusuf left the dark room. Fischer had arranged a few hotel rooms where he could keep his eye on them, just in case they wanted to try and flee from him and his guards.

Dom shook his head, his eyes burning from the wee hours of sleep he had gotten in the past two days. "I'm going to work on the dream level."

"By yourself?" Eames asked worriedly, as if he knew about Mal and everything else that burdened him. He did, he just acted like he didn't.

"No." A feminine voice called from behind them, making them both turn as she continued, "I'll work with him." She paused, her timbre lowering as she ushered "That is, if you don't mind, of course."

Ariadne walked in, holding a large folder that Cobb could only guess was full of designs. He smiled at her, relieved that she was safe and said "No, not at all."

Eames walked towards the exit, a soft hand on Ariadne's shoulder as he muttered "It's good to have you back, darlin'." She nodded quickly, grinning for a second, before the door closed with his final words of advice "Be good, you two."

"Look, Ariadne. About before-"

She interrupted him, walking towards him and holding up the folder in her hands as she spoke "I spent all day on these designs. Let's try a few."

He nodded once, before opening the PASIV Deice briefcase and holding one of the wires up in the air and commenting "Okay."

Moments later, both of their eyes closed and they soon awakened in the middle of the sea, the blazing sun beating on both of their clothed backs.

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you for reading!_

_Please Review!_


End file.
